


Resolution

by Va1kyrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Bottom Dean Winchester, Drug Use, Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kinda, M/M, Original Character(s), Top Castiel, s05e04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Va1kyrie/pseuds/Va1kyrie
Summary: I just love this "labelling" thing Cas talked about in the Endverse episode. What has future Dean called him? Stoner and hippy are obvious ones, but you don't say "I thought we'd gotten over you trying to label me" over two names. So other obvious ones are junkie, angel, etc. But when we get into the Destiel side of things, and how angry Dean is in the future, Dean has probably said some pretty horrible things to Cas, especially if Cas is making a show of sleeping with people who are not Dean. So whore, slut, etc which probably made Cas worse, getting high more often, having more orgies. So making Dean more resentful and left feeling more hurt.So today I was sitting and minding my own business when I thought of this and Dean's anger and helplessness in the Apocalypse, and this is something that I think happened.





	Resolution

Dean had finally made it back to the camp after a really horrible hunt. Out of the seven people who had gone with him, only himself and a man named Jordan had made it back. They sat in the front seat of the muck-covered 4x4 in silence, Jordan waiting for permission to leave. Finally getting a silent nod from his superior, he put a comforting hand on Dean’s arm before leaving the vehicle and disappearing into the warm glow emitting from the cabins.

Now alone in the dark, he started to feel the painful cold grip of loss and hopelessness around his chest. It had been years since Dean had allowed himself even a second to think about how he really felt and right now, really feeling how he was feeling, it was a complete accident. He rarely let himself be alone because of it. Anger started to take over, anger at himself, at the people he had lost today, the people he had lost since Sam had said yes, angry at those who hadn’t been good enough to stay and fight alongside him. He punched the steering wheel again and again until his hand hurt, anger dissipating to it’s usual levels. He took a breath and stepped out of the car, making his way to his cabin. The cold night air cooled his face, calming him as he walked. 

On his way, he heard a long moan, deep and gruff. It was after curfew; everyone should be in their cabins by now. If they were guards who had night shift, they should be at their posts. No matter who they were it was dangerous for everyone at the camp for people to be wandering at night where they shouldn’t be. Everyone knew that. It was not a hard concept to grasp. Movement attracted Croats. If they attracted those monsters here it would be a massacre. He grumbled a swear under his breath and turned. He followed the moans, the sounds of gasping and quiet grunting. At least someone was having fun.

He rounded the corner to see Castiel on his knees, sucking Jordan’s long hard cock. Jordan had his eyes closed, his hand gripping Castiel’s hair, making the former angel deep throat him, making him gag. The weirdest part for Dean was that Castiel had his eyes open, making unwavering eye contact with him as soon as he had rounded the corner, but he made no effort to pull away from Jordan. Dean cleared his throat to catch Jordan’s attention.

Jordan’s eyes snapped open and pulled off Castiel, putting his cock away in record speed. Castiel sat back on his heels, wiping the drool from his chin nonchalantly with his sleeve. Jordan was too embarrassed to even speak, practically running back to his cabin as soon as he spotted the hunter, his leader. Castiel got to his sandled feet, a small smile on his lips, obviously high. Dean sighed. He was too tired from this day to scold anyone for being where they weren’t supposed to be, especially Castiel. The conversation would just go around and around in a circle with no end when he was high. Dean just shook his head. Without saying a word to each other, they seemed to both decide in unison to walk towards the angel’s cabin. Inside, Castiel started to roll a joint, quietly watching Dean as he looked around the cabin. The hunter found little vials, various herbs spread across the surfaces of the room.

"Are you looking for something in particular, Dean?" Castiel said as he lit up, taking a long drag of the noxious smelling drug. It was hard to find good weed nowadays.

Dean didn’t look at him. “Why Jordan?"

Castiel shrugged. "It was a slow day, sex wise. He asked and its common knowledge that he has a nice cock. Thought I could help out."

"He asked? That was all?"

"Are we coming up to a slut comment?" He got to his feet and offered Dean the joint, blowing the smoke in his direction. Dean scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t against weed, or drugs in general for that matter, especially living in the apocalypse. The weed just stank.

As for the slut thing, it had been a long time since Dean had been intimate with Castiel. Five years almost, since Sam had said yes to the devil. Dean had retreated into himself, drinking himself into oblivion, going on as many hunts as he could and everything led to him cheating on Castiel with random women. It had been his fault they had split up. Even though Dean knew that, since then, he had given Castiel a really hard time for his orgies and the amount of casual sex he was having which increased ever since he had gotten addicted to painkillers after he broke his foot. Dean hated himself for what he'd done to the angel, which was probably why he was angry and resentful as he was but Dean Winchester was rarely in the mood for self reflection.

“No,” Dean shook his head, still looking over the vials, his fingers brushing over a packaged syringe.

Castiel squinted at him and picked up the syringe slowly, ripping the packet open. “You’re looking for a hit aren’t you? I heard about the hunt. Jordan told me.” His empty hand touched Dean’s, who was watching their hands touching and gradually intertwined.

“I…” Dean didn’t know how to explain how badly the hunt went but the warm feel of Castiel's hand felt safe against his. Like home. He allowed himself to be led to the area Castiel slept. He didn’t sleep on a cot like everyone else. When Castiel went on hunts, he brought blankets and pillows back to his cabin. He used to say he was making a nest. It had always made Dean smile. Cas would bring them back and would pile them into a small five foot by five foot square. Dean sat down and shrugged off his jacket, letting it pool behind him. Castiel knelt beside him, very close readying a syringe. He bent to tie a tight tourniquet around Dean's arm. Their faces were barely a few inches away from each other. Dean wanted to kiss Castiel. It was a feeling that had come on him all of a sudden, like a punch to the face. He hadn’t realised how much comfort he actually needed after this hunt. Three of his good friends had died. Cas could have been one of them. The only reason Castiel hadn’t gone with them was because he had been passed out when they were leaving. Dean could have lost Castiel without even trying to apologise.

Castiel shushed him. “It’s okay,” he said as he pushed the drug into Dean’s veins, loosening the tourniquet immediately.

Dean knew he had very little time to say what he needed to before the drug took hold. “No no it’s not. Cas, you’re my family, I love you. I fucked up. I—”

“You’re just high, Dean, we'll talk about this later if you want.”

Dean was starting to notice how good he was feeling, tired, but not afraid of sleep. A rare feeling him. Castiel laid him back and helped him with his boots, throwing them to the side of the room.

“Wajoo gimme?” he said sleepily, curling up onto his side.

“A little H,” Castiel smiled, pushing Dean’s hair off his forehead.

Dean nuzzled the hand, sighing as he nodded. “Kay… will you lie wimme?” God, he felt so much better. Castiel always knew how to make him feel better. This was just the first time he made him feel better with heroin. Castiel lay down behind him, spooning him, pulling him close, keeping him on his side in case he threw up.

“Go to sleep Dean," Cas murmured into his ear. “I’'ll watch over you.”


End file.
